Initials
Initials are a race of disfigured creatures that are created when Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden was unsealed. The race also has a master rank known as Master Initials. Story When Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden was unsealed, his presence created disfigured life to serve him. These creatures are all fire and have a Forbidden character in their names corresponding to their rank (Rarity). Later on after Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity was killed by Dokindam X, the power of Dokindam X goes out of control and starts to create initials of all civilizations, with Darkness and Fire Sonic Command Initials being the strongest of them. Along with them also rose D2 Fields, which are areas that defy logic and contain mysterious powers. They were all guarded by a Master Initials and only they are capable of activating Denjara Switch, an ability that allows them to defeat much stronger creatures than themselves. At the stert of Revolution Final, the Master Initials D2P Heavy Pop, D2S King Walsura, D2K Jigokushivaku, D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron were defeated, while D2G Godfather and D2Y Yaw Sawk's fate were unknown. However, as the block has just started, new Master Initials may be produced later on. Types D2P (Psychidelic) Light Initials which were led by Angel Commands (Who don't look like Angel Commands at all) and followed by Startlight Trees (!!), and follow a Drug theme. They were led by D2P Heavy Pop and tried to create an "art", when complete, will cause the end of the world. However, they were all defeated by Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed of Team Acme. However, the art still continues, and its fate is unknown. As their background story suggest, they have a focus on creature spamming and extra win. D2S (Slime) Water Initials which are based on slimes from Dragon Quest and are led by Magic Command and followed by Liquid People Sen (Who look notihng like liquid people at all, but possibly slimes are Liquid People too). They were born by a failed experiment by a professor of unknown race and killed the professor and one of them, D2S King Walsura exalted himself as king and turned the research center into a D2 Field. They were led by D2S King Walsura. However, sooner or later Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor of Team Doremi attacked the D2 Field and he was defeated. They have a focus on spamming creatures and reinforcing them. D2K (Koku"Hell" in Japanese/Kojiro) Darkness Initials which are based on hell and are led by Demon Commands and followed by Dark Knightmares. They are the first Initials to demonstrate Denjara Switch which gave Puchohenza, Mia Moja, the Revolutionary who attacked the D2 Field a hard time. They are led by D2K Jigokushivaku. After demonstrating Denjara Switch, they were defeated by Team Damama as their leader Puchohenza demonstrated Final Revolution and crushed Jigokushivaku and the Haridelberg D2 Field. They have a focus on self destruction. D2G (Godfather...Garbage?) Fire Initials which are based on the mafia and are led by Flame Commands and followed by Human Baku (So sorry, no Idol Cards this year). They are heavily clad with firery armor and are extremely battle passionate. They are led by D2G Godfather, who gave the attacking Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner a hard time by getting around his two choice technique. The D2G type's eventual fate is unknown. They have a focus on battling opposing creatures. However, their leader, D2G Godfather is known as among one of the worst Junk Rares in the game. D2Y (Yaw Sark) Nature Initials which are based on Kabukis and are led by Mystery Totems and followed by Snow Faerie Kaze (So again, no idol cards for you). They have a festival based theme and may be a beginner race of Master Initials according to 's flavor text. They are led by D2Y Yaw Sark. Their eventual fate is unknown, but they may evolve into stronger creatures later on. They have a focus on spamming creatures from the mana zone. D2J (Justice) Light initials that are closely based on the Angel Commands of the past and are based on jurisdictions and jails. They are led by Angel Commands and are followed by Justice Wings. They have a focus on sending opposing creatures into shields for advantage, and restricting opposing movements. They are led by D2J Jelvis. D2B (Baby) Nature Initials who are based on babies and are clearly made for the purpose of babyfur fodder. All of them cost 1 and have higher power than usual, and are put into the battle zone tapped. They are all of a new race known as a Milkboy and are led by D2B Bubble. Despite their baby-like appearance, they are said to be much stronger than they look. Their base is inside a series of ruins. D2M (Malicious?) Fire/Darkness Initials that belong to Team Acme and use the same tactics that Team Acme does when they were Revolutionary. They are led by D2M Magurakazura. This has confirmed that Team Acme is a race of traitors. D2W (Wonder) Water Initials based on bikes which are led by Megic Commands, and later on, Sonic Commands. Unlike the D2S Initials, they are mechanical and often have bikes, or appear as robotic humanoid bikes. Their base is actually where Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity lived before his death. They revived one of their Initials and bought back VV-8, Forbidden Machine to life, causing massive destruction among the Creature world. D2-V (Forbidden) Darkness Fire Initials which are directly commanded by Dokindam X himself and are the strongest of Initials. They include Sonic Commands and also mono-race Initials, and have a focus on mass creature destruction, battling and manipulating seals. They are led by D2- Forbidden Voltron and Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic. Voltron was defeated by Deluxe Briking while his reincarnation, Gigatron was defeated by Dogiragon's new form, Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. These group of Initials were later replaced by Team Acme D2M Initials. X These are a special group of Initials that are based on past Invaders such as Bearfugan, Super Beast Army and Master G, Ultra Eureka. They are usually based on the Eureka and Guerrilla type Invaders and later appear in the Darkness civilization. Gameplay The Initials are mostly medium to heavyweight creatures and are dependent on D2 Fields to activate thier fullest potential. Once they have a D2 Field, they have abilities that are just as powerful as new Revolutionaries. They are considerably weaker against the new Revolutionary as they are slow compared to the Revolutionaries, and they are also reliant on D2 Fields and if they are removed by opposing D2 Fields or card removal, it can often make the concept break. But as they are just starting, it is possible that powerful Initials can become metagame competitors in the future. However just like the fail that is the old Revolutionaries, only time will tell. Notes Category:Races